1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a graphical user interface for displaying an exchange of messages during an instant messaging session, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for graphically communicating a reorder operation by animating movement of data items, such as user names, contained in a list.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks, such as the World Wide Web or the Internet, intranets, or other private or public networks, are ubiquitous. In fact, many computers are connected to one or more networks at the same time. For example, a business may have hundreds or even thousands of computers coupled to its own private network, which was, at least initially, used primarily for storage and exchange of computer files. At least some of these same business computers may also be coupled to the internet. Further, with the development of wireless devices, ad hoc networks may also be formed with properly configured portable devices. Even telephonic devices, such as cellular phones, pagers and the like, may be coupled to one or more of these networks. Small businesses and homes are also often connected in similar arrangements.
All of this connectivity has naturally led to communications between various users over these networks. For example, electronic mail (e-mail), because of its usefulness, is now commonplace. E-mail is now widely used by businesses and individuals, and in at least some instances has replaced more traditional forms of communications, such as mailed letters, facsimiles, telexes, and the like. However, e-mail has proven to be somewhat awkward when used to carry on an ongoing conversation.
Instant messaging, on the other hand, allows two or more users connected through these networks to carry on an interactive conversation. Exemplary instant messaging systems include Apple iChat®, AOL Instant Messenger®, Microsoft MSN Messenger®, and the like. Typically, two or more users type in messages or select icons, which they send to one another. The receiving party(ies) may immediately respond with an appropriate message or icon. These instant messages are commonly displayed on a participant's monitor in serial fashion, such as shown in FIG. 1, usually scrolling the user's screen from top to bottom. Commonly, each message is preceded by a label, such as BobbyD211 and Fred1432 in FIG. 1, indicating the identity of the author of the message.
Each user typically maintains a listing of other people or parties with whom they routinely communicate. Various instant messaging systems use different terminology to identify these other parties, but commonly they are referred to as users, contacts, buddies or the like. An exemplary listing is shown in FIG. 2. The buddies list allows the user to initiate a conversation with a person on the list by simply selecting them from the list. Additionally, the user can readily determine which of his/her buddies are available by checking a status flag. For example, the listing can be configured so as to display the status of each buddy. Thus, when a buddy is on-line or available to receive an instant message his/her status is indicated as being on-line or available. The ordering of the buddies in the listing may be arranged by any of a number of factors. In the illustrated exemplary embodiment of FIG. 2, the buddies are arranged according to status and then alphabetically by name. In this manner, the buddies who are available (i.e., have a status of on-line or available) may be positioned in a prominent position in the list, such as at the top.
Typically, the order of the list is maintained dynamically. Thus, if the status of a buddy changes, he/she may be promoted or demoted on the list. For example, if a previously available buddy suddenly becomes unavailable (e.g., by logging off of the internet), then the list is reordered, removing the now unavailable buddy from the top of the list and placing him/her in the appropriate position further down the list. This sudden reordering of the list can be confusing, particularly since reordering of the list will often occur without any action from the local user. That is, since a remote user may log off without the knowledge of the local user, the reordering of the list may occur at a time when the local user is not monitoring the list. Thus, when the local user returns his/her attention to the list, he/she may be at least temporarily unaware of the new order. Once the change is noticed, the user may have to search the list, carefully reading each name to locate the now relocated buddy.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, one or more of the problems set forth above.